


cotton candy delight

by captaincastello



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series Finale, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincastello/pseuds/captaincastello
Summary: An Allurance Drabble Collection mostly from my twitter @turtlekeef (now @yunjaeism)Latest Works:(1) first kiss- When it finally happens, it's Lance who melts into Allura's arms.(2) strawberry and cream- NSFW; Allura finds a way to spice up their bedroom experience.(3) a new beginning- Post S8; everything is good.





	1. first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> just some stuff i post on twitter :)  
> if you want to, fee free to drop a prompt in the comment section! ^^ ♡

When they finally kiss, Lance's legs turn into jelly right beneath him and he has to cling onto Allura just to keep from melting into a sappy mess on the floor. Allura laughs and plants another kiss on his cheek, and Lance swears he's never been so uncool around anyone before.

When he regains equillibrium, he tightens his arms around her, happy to finally know his feeling are reciprocated, happy to be holding her in his arms and being held back in return. Pressing his forehead against hers, he smiles, and whispers his vows of love for only her to hear.

She says them back to him, a light laugh falling from her lips as she speaks. It's almost unbelievable how fate wrote their stories in the stars, how two people eras & galaxies apart were able to cross through time & space to find each other & create something beautiful together.


	2. strawberry and cream

Allura asks Lance if he wants his facial. He says yes and props his head comfortably on the pillow as she climbs on top of him. Halfway through his meal he delightedly discovers she placed a tiny slice of strawberry in there as a bonus.

The tiny slice is nestled snuggly inside her pretty deep, and Lance has to roll his tongue around a dozen different ways just to get it out. In the process he gets a copious amount of cream to go perfectly with the sweet fruity flavor.

Much later, Lance jokes about how Allura could help him start to eat food he didn't like if they do that more often. 


	3. a new beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need a balm to soothe my aching soul

There was pain. Then darkness.

And then light.

She opens her eyes.

The first thing she hears is Lance's soothing voice, breaking, as he hovers over her with a tiny bundle in his arms. The tiny bundle is laughing.

Lance looks at her with loving eyes.

"She looks just like you."


End file.
